Scarlet Petals
by ellone-xi
Summary: It's about a boy and a girl who's in love with one another. But the girl is leaving. Will they be able to tell their feelings before it's too late? Sounds typical but please give it a try. And please don't forget to leave me a review ok?thnx


Second ro fic that I made. I hope you'll like the story.

Anyway, the story is composed of three parts: the dancer's (Veliseth) POV, the hunter's (Phelan) POV and a conclusion. Scarlet Petals will start narrating the dancer's (Veliseth) POV first. Both POVs will happen simultaneously. I hope you won't get lost.

After reading please don't forget to leave me a review. Thank you!

Legend: ---------------- : next scene/act;

#--- : start of flashback;

---# : end of flashback

_**Scarlet Petals**_

Chapter I. Bittersweet Memories

I'm tired of waiting for you.

Or maybe I'm just too dumb to wait.

Maybe there's really nothing to wait for.

I should forget and move on.

----------------

In an abandoned temple at the end of the town, a lady with pale purple hair tied in a half pony tail was surveying the insides, looking at it one last time. She was wearing a pale pink shirt beneath her lilac jacket.

_This place had been part of me for the past twelve years. _

_I'll surely miss this place especially the people that became part of my life: my classmates, teachers, friends and most of all, my best friend. _

_Speaking of the red wolf, he's late as ever._

#---

"Ms. Landon, could you please answer the second question?" The Physics teacher asked pointing at an archer whose pale purple hair was tied in pigtails.

"Yes Ma'am." Veliseth stood up carrying her notebook and went towards the whiteboard to solve the problem.

"By the way, Ms. Landon, where is your seatmate, Mr. Lawley, is he absent?"

"I don't know Ma'am."

"I see." She said looking on how the purple-haired archer was solving the problem.

At the Eastern part of the town, where the Academy could be found, a red-haired boy with hazel-brown eyes wearing an archer uniform and hoisting a bag on his shoulder was running as fast as he could towards the academy gates.

"Damn I'm late. Why didn't she wake me up?" He cursed under his breath.

He passed through the guards, swiped his ID card at the building's entrance and ran towards their classroom. When he reached their classroom's second door, he slowly opened it hoping that nobody would notice. But the moment he opened it, a sharp stare welcomed him.

"G-good morning Ma'am." He said nervously trying to evade his teacher's sharp eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Phelan Lawley, you're so early for tomorrow." Said his teacher sarcastically.

Soft laughs were heard.

"Sorry Ma'am. Somebody didn't wake me up this morning." He said eyeing a pale purple haired archer sitting at the third column, fourth row.

"You think that's a good excuse? Anyway, you're disturbing my class. Go to your seat. I won't be accepting you next time."

"Yes Ma'am."

Phelan walked slowly to his seat beside a serious-looking archer with indigo-blue eyes. Red bands tied her pale purple hair in pigtails. She looked annoyed at his arrival.

He placed down his bag at the floor and leaned towards his annoyed seatmate.

"Why didn't you show up this morning?"

"I did." She said curtly.

But before Phelan could annoy his seatmate more his teacher caught his attention.

"Mr. Lawley, since nobody would like to volunteer for the fourth number, could you please answer it for us here in the board? I suppose you did your assignment?"

"Err yes Ma'am."

----------------

"Lissy, Lissy, wait for me." Phelan said approaching the purple haired archer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Veliseth replied. "I passed by your house this morning but you're still sleeping."

"You passed by? Why didn't you drop by?" He said quoting the words 'drop by' with his fingers.

"Because you're still sleeping." Veliseth said ignoring his friend's eyes.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"What? You don't like? I don't understand."

Veliseth frowned looking so irritated. "Of course you won't."

"Lissy…" But before he could continue what he was supposed to say somebody called his name.

"Phelan! Phelan!" A blonde haired archer yelled while waving her hand.

"Oh, Gyniel, how are you?"

"I'm fine. By the way, I'd just like to say that I enjoyed last night."

"Oh really? That was great."

"That's all. I should be going now." Gyniel waved.

"Sure." Phelan waved back and when Gyniel had already disappeared on their sight, the smile on his face was suddenly changed into a scowl. "Bye. I better not see you again."

"What's with the face?" Veliseth said raising one of her brows.

"Nothing. I just wished I didn't go out with her last night. She's very boring."

"Boring? But I thought you enjoyed last night that's why you overslept."

"Enjoyed? Who would enjoy watching an orchestra in Comodo?"

"Orchestra? I thought you'll go to a bar?"

"We were supposed to. But she said bars are damn noisy. And it would be rude if I told her I don't like orchestra. So I just pretended I enjoyed it."

"Serves you right."

"You're mean."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

But their argument was interfered again while passing a group of four girls whispering with each other.

"Hi Phelan!" The girls chorused.

"Oh, hello girls!"

That greeting was followed with another, then another and another.

Phelan seems enjoying it but Veliseth seemed annoyed.

"Won't they stop?"

"I hope not."

"Oh yeah, then would you mind if I leave you? I'll be late in class." Veliseth started to hasten her pace avoiding dagger looks around from 'Phelan's fans'.

"Leave me? Wait Lissy!" Against his will, Phelan decided to ignore the girls around to follow his best friend. "By the way, what's our next class?"

"History."

"Sucks."

---#

----------------

Phelan Lawley. My best friend.

He is your typical boy-next-door. In other words, he's a real 'celebrity' in our batch.

Every girl would like to befriend him and date him, which Phelan abuses.

He likes it when girls flirt with him. That's what I hate with him.

But other than that, he's a nice, caring and sweet friend.

We've been friends since our pre-school days here in Payon. We're always together so it's not new to me to receive menacing looks from girls around which I just ignore. A lot of people in the academy think he's my boyfriend.

But Phelan is just my best friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

_I'll surely miss my best friend more than anyone else here in Payon. _

The lady leaned towards the window and placed her arms on the sill looking at the surroundings of the structure. When suddenly, she felt some beads of water falling on her arm.

She looked up outside and saw droplets of water falling from the night sky.

It's drizzling.

----------------

#---

"All right, does everybody got a copy of her application form?"

"Yes Ma'am." Every girl in the class chorused.

"Good. Please don't forget to sign that and send it to Comodo as soon as possible. If there are no more questions, class is dismissed." Their dance instructor said while arranging some files inside her handbag.

An optional basic dance class is offered for female archers who plan to choose dancing as their second job. This is to make sure that they will be ready for the dancer qualifying exam in Comodo.

Veliseth whose hair was tied in a high ponytail got her bag and opened her umbrella as she went outside. Like the other girls in the class, she was wearing a fitted shirt and a pair of jazz pants. She was about to go straight to their house when she spotted a familiar crimson head under a tree just outside their room soaking in the rain.

"Phelan?" She called out sharing her umbrella with him. "What were you doing here? You're wet. Why are you still here?"

"Could you please ask questions one at a time?" He said smiling at her.

"Fine. Why are you still here?"

"I just feel like it." Phelan shrugged his shoulder. "Next?" He asked as he held the umbrella for her making it sure that she won't be wet. "Come on, let's be on our way."

Veliseth smiled at him before she shot another question. "What were you doing there?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why didn't you stay somewhere else where you won't be wet?"

"I might miss you after your dance class."

"Are you sure you're waiting for me?"

"You have so many questions. It's my turn." He said frowning at her. "How was your dance class?"

"Fine as always."

"You really love dancing."

"Yeah. Even though it's not in our blood."

"You're leaving after our graduation." Phelan said lowering his voice. It was more of a conclusion rather than a question.

Veliseth slightly nodded. "But I'll be back."

"Look I found these on my way here." He said changing the topic as they leave the academy's vicinity. "These are your favorite right?"

"Wow, purple violet. Thanks."

---#

----------------

See? He's sweet and thoughtful. That's the other reason why everyone thinks that he's my boy friend or something like that.

But sometimes he's also forgetful.

Maybe he'd forgotten that we're supposed to meet tonight here.

It's almost time.

The lady walked towards her bag just beside the door to check for her things. Beside it was a white folder with some papers inside. She took the papers and checked if she had missed something.

DANCER APPLICATION FORM

(Student's Copy)

Name: Veliseth Landon

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Location: Archer Village, Payon

She continued to read until the end and folded it back.

----------------

#---

"Hey Lissy, sorry about the other day..."

"It's all right." Veliseth cut him off.

"All right?"

Veliseth nodded not looking at the boy.

"Of course it's not. You're mad at me right? I'm sorry." Phelan apologized. "I…"

"-forgot about it." She continued for him.

"Well, errr.. Anyway, how did it go? When is your exam?"

"The same date with…" Veliseth stopped noticing some girls approaching them.

"With?" Phelan asked but Veliseth didn't answer anymore.

"Hi Phelan." One of the girls whose emerald green hair was tied in a knot followed by two giggling girls.

"Hi ladies." He said waving at them.

"Do you have something to do later?" Adara, the green haired archer asked.

"Err," He said thinking while turning at the annoyed Veliseth who was ignoring his stares.

"Phelan, I think I should be going now. I'll be late in my dance class." Veliseth said.

"But…Will you be all right?"

"Of course."

What do you care anyway?

"I'll wait for you later."

"No need. Just have fun with them."

But before Veliseth could have some distance from them, she heard Adara ask something. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Are you kidding? She's just my best friend."

"That's nice." The girl sighed in relief.

Veliseth felt her indigo-blue eyes starting to well up with tears. She hastily wiped them with the back of her hand and walked as fast as she could away from them.

Yeah just your best friend.

---#

----------------

That afternoon, he didn't come.

Since then, I started to forget my feelings for him. He's right, we're just friends.

He won't come.

Veliseth glanced at her watch. It was 20:20 already.

I need to go. Maybe I'll just leave a letter for him.

She got a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and started writing something.

Then, Veliseth folded the paper and looked around the temple where she could place the note. She saw some stones at a corner so she picked one and used it as a weight to support the paper on the floor so it won't fly away.

_I hope he'll find this._

Veliseth looked through the window and saw that the vast night sky had already stopped raining.

As she leaves the place, she remembers more memories of her childhood with her best friend playing around the temple.

_I'll surely miss this place. _

Payon is my second home.

Veliseth stared once more at the place as the bright moonlight illuminated it. She left the place hoping that she'd bump on a crimson-haired hunter.

But there was nobody.

Veliseth walked towards the town's center where her older sister was waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Asked a priestess who resembles her. Their only difference is that the priestess was some inches taller than Veliseth, her hair is longer and straighter and her eyes were rose pink.

Veliseth nodded.

"You already brought everything?"

Veliseth thought for a while and remembered something. "Oh no, wait. I remember I have to get something from my classmate."

"I knew it." Her sister said placing her hands on her hips.

----------------

Ten minutes before 21:00, the two sisters went back and passed the town's center to warp their selves towards Comodo. While walking, something caught Veliseth's attention from afar.

She saw a trash bin with a bouquet of flowers thrown on top of its cover. As they passed by the bin, she realizes that the petals were scarlet.

Red roses.

----------------

#---

"Ouch." Veliseth cried bumping on somebody.

"Oopps sorry Miss." The boy apologized.

"Phelan?"

"Lissy? What are you doing here?"

"On my home I think." She answered sarcastically then put her hands on her waist to shoot him a question. "How 'bout you?" She said eyeing him from head to foot. He was wearing casual clothes and was holding some stems of flowers bundled with a pink ribbon. "Oh, a date?"

"Sort of. With Nerissa, remember her?" Phelan said scratching his head.

Veliseth nodded remembering the silver haired archer that they met the other day. "Yeah I remember."

"You're going home right? Come on I'll walk you home." He offered.

"No thanks. I'm all right. You'll be late in your date."

"Oh come on. It's not new for me to be late. Come on it's dark. I won't enjoy my date unless I know that my best friend had gone home safely." Phelan said tugging her hand towards the direction of her house.

"Thanks." She smiled.

On their way, Veliseth noticed something.

"Err blue periwinkles? Are you sure you're going on a date?" She said frowning at the blue blossoms.

"Why not? Blue periwinkle means early friendship or something like that." He defended.

Veliseth just stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how mean you are."

"Mean?"

"Because you're not taking your dates seriously."

Phelan just shrugged his shoulders. "I think you're right."

"So how would I know if you've gone serious with a date?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Err nothing." Veliseth shook her shoulders. "Just for--"

"Red roses."

Red roses… 

---#

----------------

"Liseth are you ready? It's almost 21:00" The priestess asked after they had gone some distance from the people around to avoid uninvited and ungrateful warpees.

Veliseth nodded hiding her disappointment for not seeing her best friend.

Her older sister got a blue gem from her pocket and started to chant some spells. After some seconds, light emanated from the ground and the warp portal was opened. Veliseth stood first at the center then she vanished after a flash of a second. Her older sister followed her and the moment the portal engulfed her, the magical door closes and the light vanished.

----------------

They told me how lucky I am for having you.

For having a best friend like you.

I just stood before them, smiling.

But deep inside my whole being is collapsing.

Maybe they're right. But they're wrong.

They don't know how my heart cries every night.

How the feelings that stay inside me, laments.

And now, there's nothing left for me to do;

But to put you behind and never look back again.

----------------

They say that if we lose love, we lose it for a reason.

Whatever the reason may be, it's hard to accept.

But it just means that there's someone better for us;

Waiting at the end to hold us in their arms.

-tbc

That's the first part! I hope you like it. The second part which is Phelan's POV will be ready soon. Please don't forget to leave me a review ok? Thanks for reading!


End file.
